Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love
by MmmMmmGood
Summary: Lily/James!!!! My favorite couple! NOW WITH MWP, too!I don't like the first chapters, but they get better, i swear!!
1. We meet and Greet

AN: I redid this chapter, I think it is better.  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns her characters. All I own are my characters, two pennies, a chocolate bunny, and a very grumpy cat. You can sue me if you want, Have Fun!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"I hate you, James Harold Potter!" Lily Evans screamed at the smirking, black haired boy.  
  
"I love you, Lily Evans!" James yelled enthusiastically back, while wondering whether Lily knew how green her eyes were, and how her cheeks (not THOSE cheeks, you nasty people) matched her hair. He really felt something for her, but was unable to communicate (and reluctant) to anybody. Oh well  
  
"And I hate pineapple on pizza, but love its fruity goodness with ketchup!!!" Sirius mused, with a philosophical air.  
  
"What?" The whole table questioned. They were used to Sirius's musings, but this was just too weird.  
  
"Mmm?" Said Sirius.  
  
"You said you like pineapple with ketchup during Lily and James' fight." Remus explained.  
  
"No, no, no, Remus, my good fellow. You must be mistaken."  
  
"No he's not," Chimed in Rat Boy. (Otherwise known as Peter.)  
  
POW!! Every one jumped up and socked Peter, and he died. The End. (Just kidding)  
  
"Peter, go back to your seat." Lily's friend Kera said, as if she was worn out.  
  
Peter's special seat was under the table, and he was not allowed to be with his group of friends for the rest of their school years. The reason was he had ratted them out to McGonnogal because he was scared that their prank would get him in trouble, and he might have a *gasp* detention. He was really a little rat. Lily wondered how the boys had ever decided to become friendly with him. He was nice enough, sometimes, but more often than not he just annoyed her.  
  
"Honestly." Lily muttered, throwing up her hands in a bewildered manner, "We're in 6th year, and he's terrified of our teacher, just because she is the head of our house. What is the world coming to?"  
  
"I don't know, Firecracker, but it's going downhill, but I don't mind if I have you by my side." James whispered in a joking manner.  
  
Lily became rather silent at this time, because she was thinking how sweet James was, although she and he were always playing the old game, of having little catfights with each other. She really enjoyed them, James was one of her best friends, although Lily would be closer to Kera always.  
  
"Lil, Lil, you okay?" James asked her, he was rather concerned. Lily was super close to him, especially after her parents had died in 4th year.  
  
"Voldemort thoughts?" He said a little more tenderly, because this evil wizard had killed Lily's parents in her 4th year.  
  
"Oh, no..." Lily said, more to the table than James. "It was something different, this time."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so be kind, but flame if you want, and point out any inaccuracies, like if sometime I have Mrs. Weasley there, and she graduated before L/J were in school. Review please! 


	2. Girl Talk

Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love  
  
A/N Sorry if the chapters are short, I'm sick, and haven't gone to school in 2 weeks so I have only my thoughts to keep me company, so bare with me. Thank You so much to the people who reviewed, I'm sorry that I kinda left you hanging, I was hyper. I didn't know whether to make it a series or what, but the public wants more, so the public gets more. I'm sorry for any choppiness, I am new, okay?  
  
  
  
"I-I just thought that Peter might need a new seat, not with us Gryffindors. Like maybe where he belongs, in Slytherin. I still can't believe the Sorting hat didn't place him, so Dumbledore put him in the G- Dors." Lily stammered. It was fortunite that she could think fast on her feet. Otherwise, James might have found out the truth, and she couldn't bear that. He would probably freak out, because she had overheard him describe her in 3rd year as his "sister."  
  
"Sure, we all wonder about him." James said, wondering if Lily knew she had a dimple that came out when she was smiling.  
  
After The Meal  
  
"Last one to the common room is dating a pineapple!" Shouted Sirius.  
  
"Oh, you don't want your girlfriend anymore?" James asked as innocently as possible.  
  
"That's it, you're dead, Potter"  
  
"So, Lil, while the boys are away I want to talk." Said Kera  
  
"Not now," whispered Lily, "The boys are coming back."  
  
"I challenge all of you to a game of chess, and I will play without speaking if I am paid 5 knuts." Sirius challenged..  
  
"Ha- you couldn't beat me if you were Remus, and he's the best there is! James said decidedly.  
  
"Where is he, anyway?" Squeeked Peter. His voice sounded even more nervous than usual, as if he was expecting denouncement, and he deserved it. *an: Peter discovered about Remus, but in this story he doesn't know, but the others do.*  
  
"Nowhere you need to know about." Kera said coldly, while asking with her eyes the question, "Full Moon?" Lily nodded her head slightly, and Kera was satisfied. She wasn't always mean to Peter, sometimes she was super nice. But the boy could be so aggravating, even if he wasn't trying to be.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Ker, you wanted to talk?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, what is up with you and James? You seem almost as if you like him…" at that moment she looked at Lily. "You do like him!"  
  
"NO! I mean, no, I mean, yes, I mean … what do I mean?" Lily wondered aloud. Kera and herself had always confided in each other, but in the case of Lily's feelings she was more sensitive than usual.  
  
" 'kay, now that I know you like him, we have to see if he likes you…"  
  
"Say something, and you are so dead! Lily threatened. Her worst fear was that someone would find out, and tease her. Kids could be so cruel.  
  
"I hate to change the subject, Lil, but what do you think about Sirius?"  
  
"Dunno, he's just there, not really anything special, why?"  
  
"Cause I think…I think that I like him."  
  
"That's so great!" Shrieked Lily. "I'll work on him to like you, and I'll do a makeover on you, and we'll go shopping, and you'll get him" it felt good for Lily to plan someone else's romance, to keep her mind off her pending/non existent one.  
  
"Whoa, hold on. What about you and James?"  
  
"I don't think that anything is really gonna happen, because he is so popular and everything, and we have 'hated' each other since First year, even though we are good friends."  
  
"You are popular too, and besides, he looks at you a lot. I think he likes you."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna change anything because If I did it might ruin a friendship that I value."  
  
"Suit yourself, G'night Lil."  
  
"'Night."  
  
  
  
A/N: Lily LIKES James? Ahhhhh!!! What a plot twist. Join us next time in: The Boys' Room." Muahahahaha 


	3. The Boys and the Tower

Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love  
  
  
  
The Boys Room***  
  
Sirius was chasing James around the room, while Peter stared dazedly, wondering whether he would pass his "Voldemort Entrance Exam." (A/N: He started early!) The guys were wrestling, when James' mind wondered to the conversation at lunch. He figured that Lily wouldn't even think of dating him, she was just a friend on good days, and on bad days she was an enemy.  
  
"James, James, EARTH TO JAMES, COME IN JAMES!"  
  
"What, Sirius?"  
  
"I win."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said that you would end up liking Lily by the end of 6th year, now it's December, and already you can't keep your mind off her."  
  
James wondered how he knew, and then realized that Sirius must have been listening to him in his sleep, since James was a chronic sleep talker.  
  
"Oh lordy," murmured Sirius, "I think James' wheel is turning, but the hamster's dead."  
  
"Hush, code talk, NOW! Peter's coming, and so are the girls, I wonder why, it's 1:00."  
  
"El queso es muy bien en la cama."  
  
"Si, si. En la noche los monos en la Luna dice queme cosas."  
  
"Si, a las tres."  
  
(Translation: The cheese is very good in bed. Yes, yes. In the night, the monkeys on the moon tell me to burn things. Yes, 3:00. Code translation: Put Peter to bed. Let's go to the astronomy tower. Yes, at 3:00.)  
  
At the Astronomy tower:  
  
As the friends walked up to the tower, the crisp spring air wiffled around their shoulders. The massive tower loomed overhead, casting a gray shadow over the Marauders; perhaps some foreshadowing of what was to come.  
  
"Hush, guys." Whispered Remus. "The girls may be here soon."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius smirked, "we need time to set up our prank."  
  
Out of nowhere, a figure clothed in white swooped in front of the group. Besides a small gasp and shiver, the boys' "tough guy" demeanor never diminished.  
  
"It's just one of the girls, probably Kera cause she's smaller." Murmured James. Out loud he said, "Oh no, I'm really scared. I'm shivering in my Quidditch robes. Auhh."  
  
"Was that it?" Sirius said in a patronizing tone.  
  
"No!" Giggled a high voice. "This is our prank!"  
  
And then, before they knew what was happening, Dr. Spellersons' fast drying disappearing – reappearing ink splattered on them, staining their clothes, only to show up on a later date.  
  
  
  
A/N: My! These are short. Oh well, no one reads them, according to the lack of reviews. *cough cough-review- cough cough* 


	4. Caught

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling, who is the great owner of all things Harry Potter. Einstein is mine, she really is my cat. And she's evil.  
  
  
  
Pineapple Togetherness  
  
When the boys had reassembled in their tower, they were greeted with a mad, snorting pit bull, otherwise known as Professor McGonogall.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ALL OF THE TEACHERS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!! I WILL SPEAK TO DUMBLEDORE ABOUT YOU! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION FOR A MONTH!"  
  
By now her face was bright red, and she was wheezing. James and Sirius turned their faces up to McGonogall with sunny smiles, obviously trying to charm their way out of detention, and Remus just looked sick.  
  
"Wipe those smiles off your face, and get to bed." Professor whispered.  
  
"Professor, please don't take off 50 points. They were only out looking for my kitty, Einstein, she is very good at escaping." Lily piped up in a cheery/worried/caring voice.  
  
All of the group jumped, because they hadn't seen Lily scrunched down in a common room chair. Using the silence as her intro, Lily proceeded to talk around in circles and get McGonogall very confused.  
  
"I wasn't aware, you had a cat, Miss Evans."  
  
"Of course not, I just said she had run away, and if she wasn't here, how could you see her?"  
  
"But surely you came with cat stuff, but I don't see any."  
  
"That is because it is like I said, she isn't here now, so why would I need her stuff?"  
  
"Blah Blah blah etc."  
  
"Fine, Miss Evans. Since you vouch for these ruffians, I shall only take 10 points, and detention for two weeks, for being up and out of their house at night. Get to bed, now, I will alert the other teachers."  
  
When McGonogall had left the boys looked at Lily in a shell shocked manner, wondering how the girl could have possibly thought so fast, and succeeded in making Professor McGonogall confused enough to let her defenses down.  
  
"Wow, Lils. That was an impressive bit of improv, there." Sirius said with awe in his voice.  
  
"Good enough for an Oscar, maybe?" Lily teased.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never mind. By the way, Siri, is Jamsie ever going to talk again, he seems rather mute."  
  
"I know. I could get used to it."  
  
Sirius finished their chat and brought James back to Earth with a quick swing about his head. That made James look up, and 'huh' was all that Sirius received, even thought he had been looking to wrestle.  
  
"Good night, guys. Take Remus up, he still looks as if he were going to faint. Shame, isn't it, that Peter's head cracked open and he is almost dead in the hospital wing." Sighed Lily.  
  
"Yeah." Remus finally spoke up. "Too bad."  
  
"Too bad he wasn't completely smashed, along with Snape." Sirius and James chimed up together in perfect unison.  
  
With that, the boys rushed upstairs, leaving Lily to laugh and wonder if James knew his eyes were the same chocolate brown of a golden retriever.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry all off my chapters are so short, like all of the ones I have done so far should have been a chapter. Oh well, please review, or flame, or ANYTHING!! 


	5. Diaries

Pineapple Togetherness  
  
  
A/n: I love all of you who review, it is the only thing that keeps me going! Kissy kissy!  
  
Disclaimer: I should really put this in more often, huh? Oh well, Kera is mine, and the others are J.K. Rowlings. But you probably knew that.  
  
  
"Well…" Started Kera.  
"Well…" (Lily)  
"What happened last night? I got to bed, and you weren't in your bed, and then you come in late at night, SMILING, and mutter something about golden retriever eyes, and James. You have got it so bad for him! And, Lily, you can't hide anything from me. I will know your secrets."  
Lily then proceeded to tell Kera about the night, leaving out certain details, like what she thought about James. When she was through, Kera could fill in the missing information, because Lily's clear green eyes were a window to her soul. (A/n: I'm so original!)  
Dear Diary,  
I am so confused! I really wish I could talk to my mom, but of, course, she is dead. I miss her SOOO much. It really stinks that I will need to live with Petunia and her stupid boyfriend Vernon. I wish that I could stay anywhere else but not with her. At least I have you, diary. I used to be able to talk to Kera, and she can keep a secret, but she's obsessed with Sirius, and he is totally into her. (By the way, diary, did I tell you they are going out now?) I definitely like James, but it is different than other crushes. Something about him really hits me. And I have a feeling like he would never ever do anything to hurt me. I feel safe with him, and I haven't felt safe since the Voldemort attack. Oh well, I will write more when I feel more sure about things. Love ya lots, Diary. From Lily Evans.  
"Hey Lils?"  
"Yes Kera?"  
"Could this, by any chance, be your diary!?"   
"No! And don't look in there!"  
"Sure it isn't."  
Lily then glances at the small book, and realized it was only her everyday diary, in which she wrote little everyday things and barely skimmed the surface of the real Lily Evans. Lily wasn't worried about anyone reading that, because the deepest thing put in there was what she thought of the food that day. And on James, the biggest thing was when she noted that he had made a goal during the Quidditch game. But she was a little worried that Kera would find her other diaries, like the one she had wrote in earlier.   
  
  
A/n: I know these should be longer, but I have serious writers block. Need new ideas, fast!  
  
  
  
  
Lily was the possessor of 3 diaries. Like we already know, she had an everyday one, that Kera had found. But also, hidden inside an old First year spell book, was a more thoughtful diary, but still not really deep. In it she might put the plans for her groups latest prank, or what she thought McGonogall looked like. (An angry hippopotamus.) Her third diary was really well hidden (A/N: You don't think I'm going to tell you where, do you? Just I know! ME ME ME! Muahahahahah!) inside of the trick bottom in her trunk, (oh, now you know . *weeps* ) which was very safe because her wizard friends would have just tried breaking spells to find it, but not looking anywhere. In this secret book she would write her true feelings about James, how she missed her parents, and fears about Voldemort.  
  
  
It was the next day, and a Hogsmeade trip had been planned. The rumors around school were that If you support the dark side, wear jeans to Hogsmeade on the Hogsmeade weekend. Many people thought that it was a joke, so they wore jeans. The evil ones already knew that they were joking, and didn't really support, but now they knew who could be more easily lured over, because the had tolerance and took evil as a rather large joke. Lily and James' clique didn't wear jeans, of course. Everyone (except for Sirius) wore Hogwarts robes. Sirius, being Sirius, he wore a kilt.   
"What IS that?"   
"Why James, 'm boy." Answered Sirius. "This here is a gen-u-ine Scottish kilt, worn by all of the Black clan."  
"Yes," continued Lily when Sirius shut up, "especially the Blacks from Merrie Old England, where I hear you're from."  
"Of course. That is what I meant entirely." And with that, Sirius walked off to Zonko's with all the dignity he could muster, ignoring the giggles at his retreating back.  
  
  
Loin us next time, at Zonko's, for another segment of Pineapple Togetherness. Thank you, and Good Night!  
  



	6. Dreeeeaming

Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love   
By MmmMmmGood.   
Disclaimer: what's mine is mine, what isn't isn't. The title is also the title of a poem by W. H. Auden.   
  
A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Get the hint? And I know I said it would be Zonkos, but I didn't feel like writing that, so maybe next time   
  
"James!" Lily said..   
"No Lily, it's too late. We spent so much time together, I loved you. You could never see that, always too wrapped up in your latest flame. I loved you Lily, so much."   
"But James, I love you." Lily tried to say, but the words stuck in her throat. "James" was all that came out.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Where did James go? Lily thought frantically. I need him. In a flash, Lily was outside, running, running, running. She didn't know why, or where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to run, had to run, must run. Mist that was eerily alive was swirling around her feet, seeming to claw at her legs. A tree root reached out a grabbed her, making her fall to the ground with a broken sob. That was when the screaming started. All around there were screams, some cries for help, others in surprise and attack, and some were just screams. Screams that welled up in the pit of your stomach, and just burst out. Not in rage, passion, or frustration, but in terror, longing, and despair. Lily wanted to help those screaming people, but she found herself screaming one of these screams when she tried to find them. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. In its place, a low, evil chuckle resounded. Lily cringed. It got faster, and louder, and higher, until it was little more than a sinister howl. As if from very far away, Lily heard a voice call her name, once, twice. Was it- yes, it was James.   
"I love you," Lily called. Then she heard a muffled yell, and the sounds of someone being dragged away, but magnified so it seemed to reach in the corners of her very soul. The redheaded girl fell in to a crumpled heap, with a silent moan on her lips. Then all was quiet. A shrill cry, like a baby's reached her ears, and she was strangely comforted as it came through the darkness. As if she knew that as long as whatever or whoever was making the noise was unharmed, then everything would turn out fine.   
"Lily. Lily! Wake up!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Lily, wake up!" Kera repeated. "You were crying in your sleep. What's the matter?"   
Lily sat up and looked around wildly. She gasped out "James", and raced out of the room. By the time Kera had caught up with her, she was standing outside the boys' dormitory.   
"Lils, calm down." Kera hissed. "Everyone is sleeping, just fine. Especially James. He's in the Common room, reading. Safe and sound."   
"Oh, good." Lily sighed, and promptly fainted.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Lily could see the darkness in front of her, under her, and all around her. She felt sadness, as if there was something awful that had happened, and freeness, like a weight had been taken from her shoulders. She realized that in her dream, she had said she needed James, and that was something she had not said since her parents died. As Voldemort was killing her parents, she had been writing to them, saying how much she missed and wanted them. And then at their funeral, she was whispering to herself, and them, that she needed them, and Petunia had heard. Petunia, being the person she was, commented on how Lily had killed them, and she could not have them. She had also added that maybe Lily should kill herself, and rid the world of her cursed self. That was the last time that Lily had ever said she needed anyone, or needed help.   
"Ohhhh, my head." Lily whispered, slightly conscious of a dark figure in front of her.   
"Good, Honey. You're out of the woods now. Just drink this, and you'll be good as new in no time." A brisk voice reassured. Lily couldn't remember much, but what she did remember was of her dream, and the horrible sadness. Lily started to cry, silently begging Madame Pomfrey to give her something to make her forget the dream and her terrible sadness. When Lily finally was less groggy and opened her eyes, she saw four shapes in front of her. Kera, Remus, Sirius, and James. Lily sighed, she felt better now that she knew James was there.   
  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry it's sooo short, sorry it took soooo long to upload this, but its just to let u know I haven't forgotten about the story but I've been busy with friends and school.   
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	7. Crusty Old Curmudgeons

A/N: another chapter! Please review, because I don't think anyone did.  
  
  
  
Lily smiled as she remembered the episode at Zonkos. Then she looked a little puzzled, as she thought over matters in her mind. The dream she had had really freaked her out, and maybe her fright that day had something to do with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo, Sirius! Catch"  
  
Sirius ducked as James threw a dungbomb at him. It landed in a crowd of mean looking crusty old people. The foursome of kids smiled sweetly and tried to look as innocent as a group of four teenagers could. An old wizard with a face like a grouchy iguana's glared at them and muttered something about "young people these days" and "respect for elders" and "when I was a boy, teenagers knew their place." James had to stifle a laugh, because he recognized the old wizard as Henry Oaksnorter, and his grandfather had told him hours of stories about what a hell-raiser he had been at Hogwarts. James started snorting and choking as old Henry ranted on about how "when I was young, disobedience was only a word in the dictionary" and "how can they let these hellions run loose? In my day, discipline was much stricter, and we were better for it!" and he remembered his grandfather's story about the levitation charms, the 600 toads, and accidentally setting the Hufflepuff girls' dormitory on fire.  
  
Sirius, being a good friend, wanted to help his fellow Gryffindor in distress. In his sincere efforts to get James to stop choking, he slapped him on the back so hard that he was propelled three feet forward and landed in a nearby puddle with a resounding splash.  
  
Lily tittered, but secretly she thought that James looked really hot with his robes all wet. James struggled to his feet unassisted, and remarked, with exaggerated bitterness, "If a Lethifold had been strangling me, you would have just gone to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and left me to my fate."  
  
"Oh no," Lily teased, "If a Lethifold was strangling you, we would have stayed to watch. I could get extra credit in Care of Magical Creatures if I took notes."  
  
"Enough of this bickering, comrades," Sirius announced grandly, as if he hadn't started it in the first place, "we have shopping to do! The material components of hours of marvelous pranks await. Onward to Zonko's!"  
  
AN2: ok, maybe it didn't have much about zonkos, but I didn't feel like it. It's my story, so HAH HAH! 


	8. Stormy Lily

AN: I need to get Lily and James together, fast!  
  
Disclaimer: you know.  
  
James watched as his friends walked into Zonkos, looking for the perfect exploadeing sweet to give to an annoying little blond in Slytherin, what was his name? Goldy? Gildred? He didn't seem really evil, just very ambitious and boastful. After Peter's back was fully inside Zonkos, James set off down the street. He stopped in front of a little old shop, with faded gilt letters spelling out, "Leftrew's Curiosities" in Old English letters. When James went in the shop, a bell tingled faintly in the back, and a wizened old man came to the front.  
  
"Young Master Potter, I see."  
  
"Yes, Leftrew. I've come for." at this point James looked around, and seeing no one, continued, "Lily's gift. You know."  
  
"Oh, yes, and a very pretty one it is, too. She will love it."  
  
"I hope so, I can't afford for her to not like it."  
  
`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*meanwhile, at Zonkos~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, where's James?"  
  
"I dunno, wasn't he with you girls?"  
  
"Nope-ewww, Sirie, your skirt is up. Why did you have to go traditional? (AN: no undies) Kera was continuing the conversation that Lily had started.  
  
"It's a kilt."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
As this prattle was going on, Lily had left the joke shop to search for James. When she had gotten outside, she noticed that the sky had turned dark, and it was getting foggy. She started to run, in a sort of panic, down the street. She laughed nervously at herself. Lily knew that she was being stupid, after all, she had never been afraid of a storm. She was Lily, after all. The girl who wasn't afraid of anything and didn't need anybody. Lily strained her eyed against the now heavily falling rain. She spotted a dark shape up ahead. She figured if it wasn't James, at least maybe the person would know where he had went.  
  
When Lily had finally made her way up the street, she was exclaimed in delight and surprise. The dark shape wasn't a human, after all. It was a beautiful stag. (An: predictable, a bit?)  
  
"Stupid, stupid me," Lily thought, "of course James is up with the others, and here I am soaking wet, in a foggerific storm. What a day. Here, boy. I won't hurt you, you're so pretty."  
  
At this the stag walked up to her quite willingly, looking at her with a light in its eyes that could only be described as a love light.  
  
"easy, James." The stag thought. "You'll need to tell her, otherwise you'll become a pet. But you would like that, wouldn't you?" " Oh, you be quiet, voice. Who are you, anyway? Oh, I get it. You're my soul, huh? Easy, boy. Just walk."  
  
Lily had started looking for James again, though. As a huge roll of thunder came, she shivered. Which was not unnatural, considering she was in the freezing rain. She decided to look for James at the huge rocky mountain/hill, hoping that James had taken refuge from the storm there. And if he hadn't, well, she could.  
  
As Lily reached a small dank cave, she heard a deep, gravelly voice.  
  
"Hey! You kid! Get away!"  
  
At this Lily screamed in terror, and ran down the mountain, shrieking about how she needed to find James. She ran all the way to the old pub/eatery, SamIam's, where her friends were enjoying a nice, hot butterbeer. And James was there. James was safe. Lily let a sigh out that was like air escaping from a balloon. Quite loud. She walked in, looking as queenly as she could, considering that she was dripping, and looked like a drowned mouse in actuality. When she reached James she wrinkled up her nose at the smell of him. He smelled like a wet dog.  
  
"James, you smell like a wet dog."  
  
"Why Lily, he most certainly doesn't. A wet stag, maybe, but NOT a wet dog." Sirius was answering for his friend, since James had just turned bright red and seemed to be choking.  
  
"A stag? Oh myyyyyy." At that, Lily fainted, and woke up later, in the hospital.  
  
An: Another chapter! Like a week later than I wanted it to be. Oh well  
  
*sings* raindrops keep falling on my head, oh it is TIME to GO to BEEEEEED. YEAH!!!  
  
Bad boys, bad boys, please open your heart with love/bad boy bad boys/you'll see just how much I care  
  
Laaalaaaalaaaalaaaalaaalaaaalaaaa! Ole! 


	9. Fantasies and dresses

AN: whoops! Ok, I said that it was March earlier, well, I want it to be December now, so *Poof* it is! Yay! Ok, the way the chapters work are the hospital dream one, then the next two are what happened before, like flashbacks, ok? On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things connected with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. What I made up is mine.  
  
  
  
"You guys! Come QUICK!!!!" Lily sounded a bit hysterical when she called out.  
  
Peter jumped at this noisy disturbance when the group was walking down the hall. He started to say something, but then was interupted by Sirius acting like he was a cheerleader.  
  
"Hey! Give me a W! Give me an H! Give me an A! Give me a T! What does that spell!?! WHAT?"  
  
"Calm down." Remus hissed. "It's just a Christmas dance (a semi-formal ball) and Lily's in dreamland."  
  
Lily was imagining her and James together, dancing a slow song. Everyone would be around them in a circle, watching. As the final strains of music ended, James would lift her chin, and sloooowly lean down, when they would-  
  
"Lily! SHOPPING!!!!" Kera was very excited, as she had been having her own thoughts about Sirius and herself.  
  
"Ok, but NOT at Hogsmeade. I have bad memories about there."  
  
As this was happening, the boys were talking.  
  
"Hey James?"  
  
"Hello, Sirius."  
  
"Guess who you should take?"  
  
"Who?" (He knew.we all know)  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"I would, guy, but I think that she is going with that one guy, her whadda- ya-call-it?"  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"DUDE!? Could you say it louder?"  
  
"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE LIL-?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Lily and Kera were walking away when they heard this, and Lily's face lit up, then fell when she thought that James probably meant that 5th year, Lillebette. (AN: this was someone else's character, not mine, but just the name)  
  
"Lily, he sooo means you."  
  
Kera looked anxious as she said that, cause Lily had a habit of being very melodramatic, and rather unstable in her mind."  
  
As they looked at the portraits lining the halls, they noticed a 4th year Gryffindor coming along.  
  
"Hello, Lily. Kera. Such a pleasure to see you." The girl had applesauce blonde hair, with faint cherry/strawberry highlights in it. She was biting her lips, to not burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey Abby." Kera looked at Lily, because Lily was looking at Abigail strangely, because she didn't know this girl very well, the strange girl being younger. But the most peculiar thing was not that she seemed older than her 13 (soon to be 14) years, but that she was familiar looking. Then she wondered how she had known her name. After all, Kera was the one tutoring her in potions, Lily was just around. Then it hit her. She was the mysterious model girl from the muggle world that was only working during the summer, and no one knew where she went to school. So this was where. Hmmm, she looked younger, and was younger than Lily thought she was.  
  
"How do you know me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, duh! *Laughing* Everyone knows you. You are, like, the, like, most totally popular girl, in, like, the whole school. Uh huh!"  
  
"Um, ok! Ker, I gotta run, I will see you, k?"  
  
"Yeah, Lils. Toodles."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*that night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do you wanna go shopping now? We have permission to go to Diagon Ally, not Hogsmeade this break, us being 6th years."  
  
"Kera, do you ever think of anything besides clothes?"  
  
"No. Sooooo, let's sceedaddle, and shuffle of to buffalo."  
  
"Tomorrow, ok? It is late now."  
  
"Whatever. Night Lil."  
  
"G'night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!! TIME TO SHOP!!!!!" Kera was bouncing around the room while she screamed this.  
  
"I'm UP ALREADY!!!!" Lily roared this last comment. (Her only comment) She was not a morning person.  
  
They hurried down and stuffed some toast into their mouths, mumbling "gotta go wif mcgongl. Bye."  
  
The boys looked mystified at these comments, but the younger girls (who couldn't go on the trip) knew exactly what they meant and told them to have a good time.  
  
"So, James, Remus, Peter. What are you going to wear, and who are you going to take?"  
  
James looked around, and said, "the Quidditch team is wearing our robes, you know that." Then he looked around, rather embarrassed looking, and whispered, "No one."  
  
"What!" The boys could not believe it. James, the most popular boy in school, in Britain, in the world (note the sarcasm *grin*) NOT HAVE A DATE? Impossible.  
  
"Impossible!" Sirius countered. "Even I have a date. But really, that is not too surprising, as the girls love me. Maybe it is better to say that Peter even has a date, and you know how shy he is with the ladies."  
  
Remus chimed in, "And James, you know you wanna ask Lily. I think you should, she would probably say yes. She is into you."  
  
"Maybe." James mumbled, while hoping it was true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, wow! Lily, in that dress you will knock the socks off James."  
  
"Kera, I don't know, it is kinda reveling."  
  
"Trust me, it is fine. You look great."  
  
Professor McGonogall walked in the shop, and told the girls it was time to leave. As they were flying back to Hogwarts (OF COURSE they can fly from Diagon Ally to Hogwarts.) Lily and Kera were both wondering how to get their crushes to ask them. Lily's mind was also occupied with her fantasies of the ball, mostly the ones that she had had before. She was thinking that James had asked her, and was swept away by her beauty, poise, and charm. She didn't realize that James loved her when she was mad or planning a prank. Anyway, they were dancing, when the rest of the students formed a circle around them. Then, as the final strains of music were being played, James would look into her eyes, and whisper, Lily, I lo-  
  
"Lily! Watch out for that tree!"  
  
Well, she was a bit disgruntled at her dream being interrupted, for the second time.  
  
AN: there were only a few reviews for the last chapter please r&r. Right Now! See the pretty button? Clicky clicky! 


	10. Before the Ball (and you thought i would...

Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love  
  
MmmMmmGood (hey! That's me!  
  
Disclaimer: All bow down to the most honorable J.K., for she owns all Harry Potter characters. All hail me, for I own Sara, Abigail, and Kera  
  
AN:hey! I get very few reviews, so REVIEW! I think that the chapters are better than they were at first.  
  
It was the morning of the ball, and Lily was getting nervous. She and James had decided to go together, because Remus and Abigail were going together, and Remus seemed very happy about that. After all, she was very pretty, and seemed nice enough. Sirius and Kera had FINALLY confessed their feelings, and now were going out. They spent most of their time either snogging (an: so I'm not British! I can still say that) or bugging Lily and James to tell each other how they were deeply, madly and truly in love. It wasn't working. But Kera was happy, because Lily and James were going together, and the others had a plan.  
  
"Oy, Lily."  
  
"Yes, Peter?"  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if you wouldgototheballwithme?"  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I already told James that I would go with him."  
  
"Ok, then. Fine. I'll just ask someone else. Fine."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no. Obviously you like James more than me. I can live with that. I bid you good day."  
  
"Wait, Peter."  
  
"I thought, I bid you good day."  
  
Lily was a bit startled at his reaction, she had never suspected that Peter had liked her. (an:those dumb popular kids, blind to everything *g*) And anyway, hadn't she heard Peter tell James and Sirius and Remus that he was going to be busy that night? Lily wondered what, but she was really too nervous to think too long and hard about it. Kera then walked in, singing a little song to herself about Sirius, the handsome prince that saved the day.  
  
"What song was that?" Lily asked suddenly. "I recognize the tune."  
  
"Oh. You startled me." Kera gasped. "It was an old lullaby, I think. I don't remember."  
  
"I loved that song, my mother used to sing it to me when Petunia was being mean."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*eeeeeee! Time to get ready for the ball. Eeeeeee!*~*~*~*~  
  
"L I L Y! We neeeeed to get ready, NOW! We only have an hour!"  
  
"Oh, hold on, hold on. I can't find my shoes! Where are my shoes! I NEED SHOES, DAMMIT! SHOES! (  
  
"Lil, calm down. Your shoes are on your feet. Now let me do your hair, and then go put your robes on. They're very pretty."  
  
Kera was an excellent hair dresser, and with minimal help from magic, she had put Lily's hair up into a high chignon with curls at the side.  
  
"Ah! A masterpiece." Kera's silky brown hair was brushed until it shone, and was hanging down her back, glistening. (an: do you get the feeling that she had shiny hair? Me too)  
  
"Aieeee! Ker, the boys'll be waiting, it's time to go.  
  
Kera went down the stairs first, and Lily could hear the aprechative gasps and Sirius's distinct wolf whistle. She thought that Kera looked good, and she could tell that the boys liked what they saw. Kera's robes were pale lavender, which complimented her golden skin and chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a darker violet choker of glass beads. Her shoes were glittery silver sandal high heels. She had gold and lavender makeup on, and all together looked like the Princess Kera of her dreams with Prince Sirius. Lily then decended down the stairs, and looked around nervously. She was wondering what James thought of her robes, they were not like what she usually wore, even though she loved to dress up. They were sequined turqouise, with a fitted bodice and tighter skirt than her school robes. Her shoes were matching, and she was wearing eye shadow in that same hue, with silver eyeliner. She looked more like a young Vanna White, but in a less sex kitten way.  
  
When she finally reached the end of the stairs, after what seemed like hours, she felt like her hard work had been rewarded. James couldn't take his eyes off her, and she felt the same way that Kera had a few seconds before. She knew that she could conquor the world with a wink and a smile.  
  
"Ummhmm. Shall we prrrromenade to the ballroom, my dear Lily?" James had finally found his voice, and even though it sounded a bit hoarse, at least he was talking coherently.  
  
"Why Remus, you old charmer you. I'm sure you look so good just so you can break my li'l ol' heart." Sara, another Gryffindor had seen Remus, and was totally hanging over him, even though he was going to the ball with Abigail.  
  
"Remus" Abigail said, lighting up. Anyone could tell that she really liked him.  
  
"Abigail! You look great! Come, we need to catch up to the others. They are already down the hall.  
  
When the couple had reached Lily and James, they were a bit curious. Kera and Sirius were no where to be seen. So they asked about it, basically saying, 'Where are Kera and Sirius?'  
  
"Where are Kera and Sirius?" Remus asked. (  
  
"Oh, they decided that they would rather.um. dance.in Filch's janitors closet. You know.  
  
"Oh, of course." Abigail blushed. She was not used to the group's humor, and really had taken them seriously.  
  
"Abby," Remus whispered, "they are just kidding."  
  
"Oh. OHHH. I getcha."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: OMG! Abby darling is even slower to get things than Jessi is. And Jessi is even slower than me. And that's saying a lot. You people have no idea who I'm talking about. Oh well.  
  
SEAN AND JESSI: Ok, ok, ok, Filch's closet is dedicated to you two. Ok, ok. Xoxoxo!  
  
Carley! You are totally going in this, but im gonna have to kill off a few characters, or you only get a cameo! O, I have an idea! Yay!  
  
OK people! I SWEAR the next chapter will be the ball. But it is reeeeeeally early and I don't feel like writing anymore, so you will just have to wait to see whether Lily and James fall madly and truly in love, and have a baby boy named harry, and live semi-happily until Voldemort kills them, or.....if they DON'T! Next chapter: the ball. Yes. That was a reallllllly short chapter, now I feel bad. ( hee! I love smilies! Ü 


	11. THE BALL! THE REAL BALL!!!!!

Yes! FINALLY the ball. Those poor students. They have been waiting for this for WEEKS!!!!  
  
I know that it is short, and has been a long time, but since my last chapter only got like 2 reviews, I believe that it doesn't matter anymore. I have been cast aside like an old shell, waiting for the cruel tide to bring me back to sea...umm, ok...  
  
After Kera and *sigh* Sirius had been found, the group proceeded to the ball. Lily thought she saw Peter there, with a tall blonde girl from Slytherin. She thought that the girl was called Carley, but she only could see the side of her face. Besides, Peter had been busy, she thought. That was what he had told the group, directly after she had turned him down.  
  
That girl. She looked so familiar. She must have been in the paper or something.  
  
Lily gasped! That girl had been in the Daily Prophet for Dark Arts. She had escaped charges for being so young, but still. She wasn't the kind of person you would want to come in Überclose contact with. So what in the world was Peter, their Peter, doing with someone like her. By now Lily had walked far past him. She turned to say hello, but he was gone!  
  
"James!" Lily hissed.  
  
"What?" James whispered back, as much as one could listen with the loud disco-y music being played.  
  
"Peter was here. Didn't you see him?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, Lils."  
  
Lily asked all her friends, but she had been the only one to see him. Lily was getting so frustrated she could scream!  
  
Lily decided to relax, she couldn't see Peter and Carley anymore either.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Lily screamed. Her friends were going to dance, and Lily definitely wanted to be a part of it. She laughed when she saw the males dance, they looked like John Travolta wannabes. Of course, they had no idea who John Travolta was, they would compare themselves to Edwin "Winnie" Godo, the 3 years in a row winner of the Witch's Weekly "Dance like you are a ghost" contest. Or, they might not. Whatever.  
  
Lily smiled when she heard the song playing, it had been her song that she had submitted! It had won! Every ball, Hogwarts would have a contest to see who could write the best song, to be sang by the Grusome Gools, Hogwarts' favorite band!  
  
(An: umm, I tried to write a song, but it came out stupid, so just pretend that it is a lovely song about love and longing and how this guy doesn't know it blah blah blah...)  
  
Lily went to sit by James, who for once wasn't with Sirius, seeing how many cups of punch could be balances on their heads while they sang the Hogwarts anthems and made fart noises with their hands. It was a tradition at every dance, they had started it in first year, when they had sneaked into a dance.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing with your date, Lily?" James asked her. He was surprised that she wasn't dancing, she had been for the entire rest of the dance. And trust me, he had been watching her.  
  
"My date, James, hasn't asked me to dance, you dense boy. And yes, that is a hint."  
  
"Ahh, forgive me, fair lady. May I ask thee for the pleasure that is mine to dance?"  
  
"Yes, Jamie, but don't be a goose, and your chivalrous talk is all wrong, and quite confusing."  
  
They danced through Lily's song, and then the ball was over. Lily was floating back to the common room, when she saw Peter duck down a corridor that had been closed for a while, but was now opened again.  
  
Lily raced to her room, and once she had secured backups of Sirius, James, and Kera, she ran back down to the place where she thought she had seen him go in. 


End file.
